I'll Color You Yours Anyday
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Quinn and Sam finally go on their Color Me Mine date.  Oneshot


A/N: I needed to write a little bit of Sam/Quinn love for myself. As much as I love my Pucktana, Fabrevans is definitely otp. They deserved that Color Me Mine date that they never got ;) Hope you enjoy it :) –Kay.

Quinn slipped the oversized white t-shirt over her head and readjusted her headband as she looked at her reflection. She smiled at herself. Sam had had this Color Me Mine date planned for a couple weeks now, they were both excited to finally be going. She came out of the bathroom, carrying the sweater and skirt she'd changed out of into the jean shorts and shirt she had borrowed from Sam. She had a thing for wearing her boyfriend's shirts. Sam raised his eyebrows when she came into sight again.

"Is there anything you don't look pretty in?" he asked.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed lightly, feeling her cheeks blush as he kissed her forehead.

He laced his fingers with hers after she had dropped her clothes back onto her bed. They drove to Color Me Mine, Sam playing Justin Bieber on full blast from his ipod on the car's radio and singing along loudly, Quinn attempting to control her laughter but failing and shaking her head at him. Once they were parked in the parking structure, Sam came around to open her door for her. She smiled at him until he turned around with his back to her for her to jump up on. She bit her lip for a moment, glancing around to see if anyone was looking, then hopped up onto his back. She secured her arms around his neck and he held onto the underside of her legs to hold her up. One of the many things she loved about Sam was his ability to never make her feel uncomfortable. With Finn or any other guy she never would have been okay being carried around on their back in public, with Sam it was different. She felt happy and light and carefree, she loved it.

Sam carried her up the crowded street toward Color Me Mine. Quinn buried her face against his shoulder to hide her laughter at Sam's constant 'excuse us' and 'coming through' calls at people. She was set back down on her feet again as soon as they were standing outside the pottery shop. Sam bent his head down to press a kiss to her lips with a smile before he took her hand and they went inside. Quinn's eyes roamed over the shelved walls of all the pottery objects that could be painted. Dolphins, fairies, cats, mugs, coasters, even some Christmas themed things like snowmen or reindeer. She let go of Sam's hand to get a closer look at a small daisy that looked like it was meant to be an earring dish for on top of a dresser. She picked it up, deciding that was what she wanted to paint. She turned around to see Sam holding a glass figurine of a dragon. She kinked a brow.

"A dragon huh?" she asked, a half smirk on her face.

"Hey, don't hate on the dragon. If they had something superman you know that'd be my go to." Sam replied.

"Batman's better." She coughed.

Sam sent her a glare and Quinn laughed, shaking her head a little, "You are such a nerd."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. The two made their way over to one of the available paper-covered tables and sat down close together. They picked out their colors and wanted for the lady who was working to bring their paints out to them. For a while, Quinn was focused solely on the purple color of the daisy she was painting's petals. Then she let her eyes venture over to Sam beside her. He was so focused on the painting he was doing. His hand holding the paint brush shook just a little bit and his tongue was poking just barely out of his mouth. She almost giggled at the expression on his face. He looked like he was trying so hard to concentrate on the job he was doing. She leaned over after another moment of watching in amusement and kissed his cheek delicately. Sam smiled widely and looked at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" she retorted innocently.

"Never Quinn, you're never allowed to kiss me ever again. I forbid it." He answered with fake seriousness.

Quinn sneered jokingly and swiped up some of her purple paint on her paint brush, plopping a blob of it on his cheek where she had just kissed him a moment before. She laughed as he eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"Am I allowed to do that instead then?" she asked with a slightly smug grin.

"I'll get you back for that." Sam said.

He reached with the sponge brush he was using for the green paint he had and scooped up a big glob of the paint. Quinn shook her head as she laughed, already attempting to get up and back away from him. She held her arms up in defense as he got closer, but he slopped the paint right onto her nose. Sam laughed at her as she gasped in mock surprise. Quinn gave him a challenging look as she swiped two of her fingers through the yellow paint she had in her tray and slid them down his jawline, onto his neck.

"Oh, you're in trouble now Miss Fabray." Sam smirked.

Her eyes widened as he dipped both of his hands into the bigger tray of blue paint that he had. She tried to move away, but he'd already cupped her face in his paint covered hands and bent in to kiss her on the lips. She felt her cheeks warm over with a blush beneath the cool blue paint handprints on her face. Some of the green paint that he had dabbed onto her nose had rubbed off on his when he'd kissed her and she laughed. The woman who had brought them their paints finally became aware of the mini paint war that they'd started. To say she was unhappy was an understatement.

Sam apologized repeatedly while Quinn did her best to clean up the mess they'd made on the table without laughing. They didn't even finish painting their objects, instead they left before getting into more trouble. Sam turned to look at Quinn when they were standing out on the street. The second he met her eyes he began laughing.

"We probably should go wash our faces." He noted.

Quinn glanced up and down the pathway. The people walking by were actually staring at them, but who wouldn't stare at a couple of teenagers that were covered in paint. Normally it would have bothered her, being stared at and mentally judged by people that didn't even know her. What if someone from school walked by at that moment and saw them? She didn't think she would even be embarrassed. She ignored the comment Sam had made about cleaning the paint off their faces and laughed before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam kept his forehead against hers for an extra moment. Quinn wrinkled up her nose, feeling the paint starting to dry.

"I don't know about you, but I had fun. Best date yet." Sam chuckled.

"Probably the only time we'll ever go to Color Me Mine, they probably won't let us back in there. And we barely even painted anything." She laughed lightly, tapping his green nose with her finger.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, "You painted me, I painted you. It's called Color _Me _Mine, right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh as he winked at her.


End file.
